Omega-1 Nanite
The Omega-1 Nanite (also known as the Control Nanite) is a large, silver nanite that was injected into Rex by Dr. Rylander. The Omega-1 nanite controls the active nanites in Rex's body and also appears to be responsible for Rex's new machines. History Dark Passage Gabriel Rylander injected the Omega-1 into Rex's body. When Rex asked Rylander what he had injected him with, Dr. Rylander replied that he had injected him with "everything". 1.09, "Dark Passage" Van Kleiss appeared to be after it. Presumebly for its self-replicating program. The Swarm When Rex almost drowned in a river, the Omega-1 Nanite restarted Rex's heart, implying that it might help his body when he is in grave danger. 1.16, "The Swarm" Payback After Rex was drained of nanites, Dr. Holiday ran an MRI on him and discovered the Omega-1. After activating it using the supply of nanites Rex had previously offloaded at the Purgatory base, Rex regained his original powers plus the "Blast Caster". 1.21, "Payback" Mixed Signals Caesar Salazar tried to locate the Omega-1 by downloading a transmitter schematic to the Omega-1. By tracing its signals he discovered his younger brother. His first priority was to find Gabriel Rylander and see to it the Omega-1 was safe. He also revealed that Rylander was in charge of looking after the Omega-1 Nanite before the Nanite Event. 2.07, "Mixed Signals". Alliance Circe revealed to Rex that Van Kleiss, despite having Rex's nanites at his disposal, was still after Rex, presumably trying to figure out how he had regained his original powers as well as his new ones. Circe also revealed that she had heard Van Kleiss say that Rex had something that was "the key to everything". 2.04, "Alliance" Written in Sand Van Kleiss later revealed to Rex that the Omega-1 Nanite has a self-replicating program which allows it to create new nanites if necessary. 2.12, "Written in Sand" This particular function is later seen when Rex battled Quarry in Hong Kong. The Omega-1 nanite constantly supplied Rex with more and more active nanites every time they were disintegrated within his system. 2.14, "Hard Target" It also seemed to act on its own accord whenever Rex's life was endangered, summoning the right kinds of new machines depending on the situation. Heroes United It is revealed that the Omega-1 nanite was created to replace the Alpha nanite after it went rogue. Alpha later absorbed the Omega-1 nanite in order to create an unlimited supply of nanites that would be used to sustain Alpha, which would have destroyed the planet in the process. After Rex was able to compress Alpha into a baseball-sized sphere of nanites, Caesar was able to extract the Omega-1 and gave it back to Rex Trivia * The Omega-1 Nanite plays a large role in Generator Rex: Agent of Providence's storyline. After the Nanite Event but before his Death Gabriel Rylander broke up the blueprint for the Nanite and hid the four peices in various places around the world, even then a vital peice was Memorized by Cesar Salazar. The Plot of the Game revolved around Rex and Van Kleiss fighting to collect all five peices of the blueprint. References Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:Nanotechnology